The Monsters of Rikkaidai
by C-AKExtraordinary
Summary: We all know that Rikkaidai Fuzoku has some pretty intense training and players, right. But what if the reason for their strength wasn't due to training, but because they were special. Yes, the Rikkaidai tennis team is special, nay, they're monsters!


Hey guys, it's been a while since i wrote anything, and honestly, I've lost interest in writing those stories, so consider them on hiatus. Anyways, I started getting obsessed over the Rikkaidai tennis team, so this is going to be a fic on them, but with a twist. This is just the character Bios for now, but I promise I will try to write more.

Also, I've been going through some tough times lately, so my parents sent me to a therapist. The lady who I talked to (aka, the therapist) told me that she would tell me the results about my, um... issues tomorrow, and diagnose whether or not I have to see her again. She told me there is a possible chance that I either have depression (she said most-likely), or Schizophrenia (smaller possibility, but still possible). Honestly, I'm really scared because there are voices and images that keep bothering me, and I can't really think straight sometimes. I'm lucky that my imagination is not damaged, it's just that I'm taking more time to write this because i keep making mistakes or I'm forgetting my train of thought one too many times.

Please wish me luck, and do not judge me if my writing has gotten sloppy or just plain bad. I'm trying my best to continue writing stories. I really hope that this is just a phase that will eventually pass through, and then I can be my geeky, worry-free self again.

* * *

There's really not much to consider normal in this world, much less the Rikkaidai tennis club. They train like mad men, and then do laps beyond reasonable amount as punishment. How do they survive? Well, the answer is very simple. These tennis club members are not human, or at least the regulars aren't. Yes, I said it; they're more like myths, freaks, and monsters. Each member is different in abilities and specific attributes, but all fall under the guidance of a demon spawn by the name of Yukimura Seichii. Now before I get into anymore detail, I probably should introduce the Rikkaidai tennis team.

Yukimura Seichii- half demon, half human child. Due to his demon side which feeds off of human souls, he is often sickly from the drainage of his human side. Possesses the ability to close off all the senses one at a time. Tends to be quite sadistic to everyone on the team except for Sanada and Yanagi

Sanada Genchiro- a purebred werewolf with no training required. He commands the obedience school here with an iron fist. On the other hand, he tends to have an extreme soft spot for Yukimura in which the captain is aware of. Possesses inhuman strength, speed, and grace.

Yanagi Renji- Probably one of the most normal looking psychics you may ever find, minus the whole "every time I open my eyes, there's a prediction" situation. Unlike his teammates, his only love interest is not in his team, but instead his childhood friend, Inui Sadaharu.

Marui Bunta- an Incubus (creature that feeds off of the souls of the opposite gender) with a huge sweet tooth. Apparently, female souls are not as sweet as pieces of candy; therefore, he feeds on sweets. He has the ability to gain the knowledge of another just by eating their soul, hence calling himself a tensai due to the excess amount of knowledge.

Kuwahara Jackal- a humanoid dragon and an extremely good person on the inside. Despite being a dragon that is believed to be extensively greedy (nests of gold and jewels), he is actually the most abused and is taken advantaged by Marui and Kirihara. He also prefers not to cause trouble, making him the butt of the joke almost all the time. His specialties are fire, endurance, and power.

Niou Masaharu- a shape-shifter with a mischievous attitude and remarkable observation skills. He tends to enjoy morphing into his doubles partner, Yagyuu, the most and managed to teach the said partner to turn into the trickster. Despite the lack of height, he enjoys to dominate over/ annoy Yagyuu to no end.

Yagyuu Hiroshi- a true gentleman, but what do you expect, he's a vampire for a reason. His calm and strict morals balance out the easy-going and mysterious petenshi, but still submits to all the pranks and such. Being such a powerful type of creature, he has the ability of persuasion and reading minds.

Kirihara Akaya- purebred demon that is unable to control his powers at the moment because of his extremely short temper. He is under the training of Yukimura as both the next captain of the team and as a demon. Kirihara has a sort of bloodlust that gives him an extra boost in speed, power, and most importantly, violence.


End file.
